Night of the Werehog 3
by The Chuckinator
Summary: One year passed since Sonic and his pack were permanently transformed into wolves, and are living peacefully in the forest. But Sonic's brother Manic is planning something to carry on Nazo and Scourge's legacy and will succeed unless Sonic and Shadow's pack can stop him once and for all.
1. Sonic's Pack

Night of the Werehog 3

by TheChuckinator

Chapter 1: Sonic's Pack

Deep in the forest, a wolf pack was gathering. Sonic and Shadow had called the entire pack together for a meeting. Tails, Knuckles and Silver watched as the two Alpha male wolves barked, getting the other wolves' attention. They looked at the two Alphas and listened to them speak, wondering what they were going to say.

_It has been one year since our battle with Manic, and we have not heard anything from them since, _Sonic said. _I am beginning to suspect that he is planning something. If anyone has any thoughts, speak now._

One of the werewolves growled. _Why are you so curious about your brother? Ever since he became evil, you have been avoiding him. What makes you so sure he's planning something right now?_

Shadow barked at the werewolf. _When he left us, he told Sonic and I that he was going to plan something, we're just not sure what. We must be on our guard; I need someone to go and spy on them to see what they are up to._

He looked around and spotted Tails. The orange wolf was sitting on his haunches, listening intently. Shadow walked up to him and sat in front of Tails. _Would you like to go?_ he asked.

Tails nodded.

Shadow looked at Sonic. The two Alpha werewolves barked to tell the wolves that the meeting was over, and ran back to the den that they lived in. One year had passed since Sonic and his wolf pack had killed Nazo and Scourge, causing Manic to betray them. On top of all that, they had been stuck in their wolf forms permanently since then. Now they were living deep in the forest, far away from Station Square and civilization. Sonic and Shadow's pack had increased significantly in the past year. Most of them were wild wolves that the two Alphas had encountered during the year.

The two Alphas lay down and put their heads on their paws, closing their eyes to rest. It was nearly dark now, and the full moon would be out any minute. Sonic looked up as the rest of the pack walked inside and sat down. They barked happily and wagged their tails. Silver walked forward and stood in front of Sonic.

_What is it? _Sonic growled.

Silver whined in submission. _I was just wondering when we were going out for a stroll. The full moon is now out, and the wolves are getting hungry. Do we have your permission to hunt?_

Sonic nodded and got up. He and Shadow walked out of the den with the wolves following them. The pack ran across the forest and sniffed, catching the scent of wild animals. They traced the scents and saw some deer grazing in a clearing. The wolves pounced, dragging the deer down to the ground and killing it. Once they had finished eating, the pack raised their muzzles to the moon and howled.

Not far away, more wolves could be heard howling. Sonic stopped and listened as the howls grew louder. He growled and turned around, heading back the way he came. The wolves followed him, curious about what the Alpha was doing. Once they got back to the den, Tails barked at him.

_Why did we turn back? _he asked.

_Those wolf howls were from Manic's pack, I could sense it. If he is also out here hunting..._

Tails nodded in understanding. He knew that Sonic would not want to face his brother so soon, and left to avoid a confrontation. Manic had betrayed Sonic when he joined Nazo, and Sonic did not want to see his brother just yet. The Alpha wolf lay down and put his head in his paws, thinking about the howl he had just heard. He sighed, curious about what Manic was up to now. He had not seen or heard from his brother for a year, and was wondering what Manic was doing so near his and Shadow's territory.

Shadow walked in and stretched, looking at Sonic. He lay down next to the blue Alpha and yawned.

_Thinking about that howl that we heard? _Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. _I don't know why Manic's pack was so close to ours tonight. They might be planning something, and if they are, it's probably not good._

The other Alpha wolf snarled. _Manic is an Alpha also, and he has authority over his pack. We are his rivals and if they enter our territory, it will not be on good terms. I too am curious what they were doing. However, we should wait to see what they are going to do next. It would be foolish of us to start a battle with them now.  
_

_That is a good idea, Shadow._

Shadow yawned and put his head on his paws, closing his eyes to rest. The rest of the wolves walked into the den and lay down to sleep also. Sonic, however, lay awake for a while, still thinking about Manic. If Manic was plotting something, then he would be there to stop him and his pack. Little did he know that at that very moment, Manic and his pack were plotting something that would start a chain of events in Station Square and affect the two rival packs considerably.

He pushed the thought of his brother out of his mind and closed his eyes to sleep, thinking about what the pack would do tomorrow. As he slept, a wolf from Manic's pack was hidden in a bush. The wolf growled softly and got out of his hiding place, running back to tell Manic what he just heard.


	2. The Rival Wolves

Chapter 2: The Rival Wolves

The wolf ran deeper into the forest until he saw another wolf pack. He stopped and snarled at the wolves, causing them to move out of the way. The Alpha of the pack, Manic, was sitting on his haunches and stood when he saw the wolf. Manic growled and walked up to him.

_Did you find Sonic's pack? _he asked.

The wolf nodded. _They are living their new lives happily, but earlier tonight Sonic was talking about you when he heard one of our wolves howl. He is curious to know what you are planning._

Manic said nothing for a minute, and then turned to face his pack. The wolves stood silent as he spoke.

_Sonic has expanded his pack, _Manic told the wolves. _It seems that they too are living in this forest and have started anew. They would be a threat to us if they so choose. I wish for you to continue to spy on them and see what they are up to.  
_

The pack was silent, listening to their Alpha's words. Manic's eyes darted around, looking at the wolves. Some of them growled at the mention of their Alpha's brother. Manic waited for them to stop before showing his fangs, snarling evilly. _My brother is now the enemy, and we will fight them if we have to. I want my brother dead, do you understand?  
_

_What if they decide to attack us? _one of the wolves growled.

Manic let out a low growl. _I doubt they will do so. However, if one of them does enter our territory, we shall attack. Now, onto different matters. Nazo and Scourge wished for me to fulfill their wishes by killing humans. I have decided that now is the time. Humans are weak, and deserve to we kill humans in Station Square, then it will surly draw the attention of Sonic and his pack.  
_

The pack let out barks of agreement. They watched as Manic walked up to them and looked into the distance. Manic was filled with hate as he thought back to the battle one year ago with Sonic's pack. He knew that Nazo and Scourge had wanted him to carry out their legacy, and he would do so. The city was far away but he and his pack could get there by morning. He raised his head and let out an echoing howl. Then he and his pack sprinted off, heading for Station Square to finish what Nazo and Scourge had started.

* * *

Manic's werewolf pack ran through the forest, heading for Station Square. It was night, and the wolves moved silently through the trees as to not attract attention. They saw lights ahead and knew that was the city of Station Square. Manic stopped and turned to look at his pack.

_We shall start attacking the city tomorrow, _he said. _For now, let us rest and save our energy until we are ready to kill these pathetic humans. Once we do that, we will most likely attract the attention of Sonic's pack. _

The wolves growled and barked. They knew about Manic's history with Sonic because he had told them everything. Now they were ready to take revenge on their Alpha's brother's pack, and would start by killing or turning the humans of Station Square. Manic had told them about Nazo and Scourge's plan to make werewolves the dominant species of Earth, and that is what they were ready to do.

Manic looked proudly at his pack, eying them with interest. They raised their heads to the moon and let out loud echoing howls. Soon, Manic would start his plan and Station Square would never be the same.


	3. Attacking Station Square

Chapter 3: Attacking Station Square

When morning came, Manic and his pack woke near Station Square. The male Alpha turned to his pack and let out a low growl, alerting the wolves. He stopped growling and looked at the wolves. They sat on their haunches, waiting for their Alpha to speak. Once Manic had the wolves' attention, he barked and stood up, his four legs padding the ground softly. He paced back and forth, looking at his pack.

_Today is the day we start our attack on Station Square and the nearby cities,_ he said. _Once we do this, it will catch the attention of Sonic and his pack. I plan to use that to my advantage and start a war with them. Now, come! Let us kill and turn these pathetic humans!_

_What if Sonic finds out what we have done? _One of the wolves asked.

Manic growled. _That is exactly what I want him to do. When he does find out that we have started murdering and turning the humans of Station Square, he will most likely try and stop us. _

He let out a loud howl that could be heard across the forest. The other wolves howled also and then followed Manic out into the city. People screamed as they saw the wolves run out of the forest. They started running away from Manic's pack, but the wolves would not let that happen. They pounced on the humans, biting them in the chest and creating massive wounds. Some of the humans survived, not knowing what would happen to them because they did. Manic looked around and saw two people sitting at a bench, talking to each other. He growled and got ready to pounce on them.

The two humans yelled and stood up, running away from Manic. The evil wolf caught up to them and pounced, knocking them to the ground. He opened his jaws wide and bit the two humans in the chest. They screamed in pain as the wolf dug his fangs into their chest, creating massive wounds. Blood began to spill from the wounds that Manic had made and soaked the ground in crimson red. Manic looked at them, deciding if he wanted to murder these humans or turn them into werewolves. Finally he made up his mind and opened his jaws once more, closing them around the humans' throats. A sickening crack could be heard as Manic crushed their neck, severing their heads from their bodies.

More of Manic's pack continued to run out of the forest, killing anyone they could find. Screams were heard as the two werewolves attacked, digging their fangs into the bodies of the humans. Police officers swarm out onto the street and tried to shoot the wolves, but it was no use. They growled and raked their claws against the cop's chest, causing them to bleed. Manic saw one cop and closed his jaws around the cop's throat, cracking his neck. Blood and bone flew from the wound as the officer's breathing stopped.

_Enough! _Manic yelled at his pack. _Do not kill every human; we need to turns some into werewolves also! Do you understand me?_

The wolves nodded, whimpering slightly. Manic snarled at them and looked around the city, searching for more humans. He saw a group on teenagers walking down the street and sprinted off towards them. The teenagers were talking to each other and didn't notice Manic sneak up behind them. All of a sudden, they felt themselves being forced to the ground and gasped when they saw Manic holding them down firmly in place, his paws on their chests. The wolf lowered his face to the teens and growled, showing his razor sharp fangs. Saliva dripped from them and suddenly Manic opened his jaws, biting the teenagers on the chest one at a time.

Screams of pain echoed throughout the city as Manic wounded them, infecting all of the teenagers with lycanthropy. They gaped in pain and fell unconscious instantly. Manic got off of them and looked at the pack.

_I think we are done for the day, _he told his wolves. _Help me drag our new recruits into the forest. Now that we have started this deed, Sonic and his pack will have to notice us and soon the war will begin!_

He raised his head to the sky and let out a loud howl. The other wolves in the pack howled as well and then looked at their Alpha leader, whining in submission. Then the grabbed the humans who were still alive and dragged them into the shelter of the forest, ready to finish what they had started.


	4. Eavesdropping

Chapter 4: Eavesdropping  


Meanwhile back at the den, Sonic and Shadow had woken up and were in their den when they heard loud howls not far away. Sonic opened his eyes and stood up, straining his ears for the sound. A few minutes later, more howls could be heard. He looked at his pack and barked loudly. They immediately woke up and looked at him in curiosity.

_What is it? _Silver asked.

Sonic growled, showing his fangs. _I heard more howls just now. It seems like Manic and his pack are up to something. They could just be hunting for prey but I am not sure. Can someone please run towards the howls to see what they are up to?_

All the wolves looked at each other, wondering which one would spy on Manic. A few minutes later, Tails walked up to Sonic and barked eagerly. The Alpha wolf looked at him with a slight grin.

_I will do it,_ Tails said. _When should I leave?_

_Now if you want, _Sonic told him.

Tails nodded. _Do you know where they are? _he asked the Alpha.

Sonic shook his head and snarled. _Just follow the howls. Make sure you stay out of sight so that you don't be seen by them._

The orange wolf barked happily and ran off. Shadow looked at Soni_c,_ growling unhappily. He watched Tails leave and saw that the other wolves had started to bark and whine. The other male Alpha let out a loud roar, causing the other wolves to look at him and calm down. _What do you want? _Shadow asked them. _If you are all getting hungry, it will have to wait. We will not start to hunt until Tails gets back._

The wolves whined a little and paced the territory. Shadow and Sonic lay down and yawned, wondering when Tails would get back and what he would see while in Manic's territory.

* * *

Tails sprinted through the forest, his four legs padding the ground as he was running at a fast pace. He slowed to a stop and saw Manic's pack not far from him. He crouched behind a bush and saw them, and then snarled in anger as he saw what they were doing.

Manic and the wolves carried the humans they had bitten into the forest. They set the humans down and howled. Tails' fur was on edge when he heard the howl, and immediately whimpered in fear. He continued to watch the wolves sit down and look at Manic. The Alpha wolf paced in front of them and snarled, showing his sharp fangs. He glanced at the humans and back at his pack.

_Well done, _he said. _Our terror has only begun. Thanks to you, we have some humans who are soon going to transform into werewolves when the next full moon appears. In the meantime, we shall continue to terrorize the surrounding cities, killing and turning humans to attract the attention of Sonic's pack. _

The wolves barked happily and howled again. They looked at the unconscious humans and growled. One wolf walked up to Manic and sat down, looking at him.

_What are we going to do to the humans once they wake up? _the wolf asked.

Manic stood silent for a moment, thinking about what the wolf just said. Finally, he spoke. _When they wake up, then we will force them to stay here. Besides, the full moon is a few days from now and we need then to find out what they are now. We will go back to Station square tonight, and then move on to other cities to expand our pack. I assume that Sonic will be very angry when he finds out, and will want to stop me. _

The wolf nodded and backed off. Manic looked at his pack once more and raised his head to the sky, letting out a chilling howl. Once he was done, he lay on the ground and yawned, looking around at the wolves and humans. Another plan was already forming in his mind but he would tell his pack later.

Tails backed away from the pack and walked until he was a safe distance from them. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; he had to tell Sonic and Shadow right away. The wolf growled in anger and sprinted off towards the territory he lived in, anxious to tell the two Alphas what Manic was up to.


	5. The Pack's Reaction

Chapter 5: The Pack's Reaction  


Once Tails got back to the den, he howled loudly so that everyone in the pack could hear it. This caught the two Alpha's attention, so Sonic and Shadow walked up to him with curious expressions on their faces. They looked at Tails, who was panting heavily and looked worried. Tails whimpered and lay on the ground, placing his head on his paws. He whined and looked at the two Alphas. Sonic and Shadow gazed at each other and then looked at tails. They had never seen the wolf act like this before; whatever he heard must have either frightened or shocked him greatly. Sonic put his face down so that he was eye level with Tails and nuzzled him so that the wolf would calm down.

_What did you hear? _Sonic asked. _You sound frightened! Was it something that Manic said or did?_

Tails whimpered again and nodded at Sonic. _He...he had a bunch of humans next to him, and I think that his pack is hunting them._

Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened and they growled loudly. The rest of their pack suddenly looked up and huddled in around a circle, listening to what Tails had to say. If the mention of Manic made the two Alpha males growl angrily, something must have happened.

_Hunting them? _Shadow growled. _Why? Did he say what he was doing to them? _

_I overheard Manic say that last night, he and his pack went out to Station Square and have started killing humans or turning them into werewolves. He is expanding his pack and wants to wage war with us,_ Tails barked eagerly. _Manic also said that he wants to find more humans in different cities and do the same thing to them._

Shadow looked at Sonic and lay his ears flat, growling menacingly. _He wants to gain our attention._

Sonic nodded and glanced at Tails. _Shadow and I wish to speak in private._

Tails nodded in understanding and the two Alphas retreated into the den. The glanced around to make sure no one had followed them, and then began to speak urgently, baring their fangs at each other and growling menacingly.

_Why is Manic doing this? _Sonic asked Shadow. _It's like he is doing the same thing that Nazo and Scourge were doing before they died! What if they told him to carry on their legacy by killing humans and infecting them with lycanthropy?_

Shadow thought for a minute and then replied to Sonic's question. _I have a feeling that he is doing that. Remember, Nazo and Scourge are the ones who made Manic an Alpha wolf. They must have chosen him to be their successor if they died. If Manic keeps on doing this, then he will fulfill Nazo and Scourge's wishes by wiping out the humans and making werewolves the dominant species on the planet. Most of Manic's pack of wolves were with Nazo and Scourge also. _

Sonic hesitated. _You are right, Shadow. If he is doing this to carry on their legacy then we have to stop him. We could expand our own pack by biting humans and anthros that we find. That way it would be even, and we might have a chance against them.  
_

_That would work, _Shadow growled. _We have to come up with a plan to confront him though. The first thing we have to do is to find out more of what manic is up to.  
_

The blue wolf looked at him and nodded. He stood up and walked outside with Shadow following him. When the wolves saw the two Alphas come out of the den, they instantly surrounded them and barked urgently. Sonic had to snarl at them loudly to get their attention. He saw Tails and walked up to him. _Shadow and I have come up with a plan to stop Manic, and we want you to tell the wolves what you saw. _

Tails hesitated, and then told the pack what he saw. Once he finished, all the wolves were shocked. They bared their fangs and growled loudly; some even snarled and howled. The orange wolf looked at Sonic and let out a yip. _What did you have in mind? _he asked.

_Shadow and I have been talking to each other about Manic, and we were thinking about biting people and have them join our pack in order to expand it more and confront Manic's,_ Sonic said. _The next full moon will be up in a few days, and I have a feeling that is when manic will strike next. If we can expand our pack more, we might have an advantage over them. I know that he wants to start a war with us and that is exactly what he will do._

Tails considered this and barked happily, showing his approval for the plan. Just then, Silver walked up to Sonic and whined. _Sonic, the pack is getting hungry. Can we hunt for food soon?_

The Alpha nodded. _Shadow and I were just about to go out to hunt, actually. _He let out a loud howl, causing all of the wolves to look at him. He growled and bared his fangs. _We will discuss what my brother is doing later. For now, we must hunt for prey. Follow me into the forest._

He sprinted off into the forest with Shadow at his side. The wolf pack followed the two Alphas, eager to hunt for food. As Sonic ran, he thought about what Manic was doing now and how long this would be going on. One thing was for certain: Manic intended to start a war and when he did, Sonic and his pack would be ready.


	6. Hunting

Chapter 6: Hunting

Sonic ran through the forest as his pack followed him and Shadow. The two Alpha wolves stopped and sniffed the air, trying to catch the scents of wild animals. Sonic turned around and looked at the pack, barking eagerly. The wolves looked at him and stood at attention. Shadow stood by Sonic and looked at the pack also. They bared their fangs and gave a low growl.

_Spread out, _the two Alphas said. _There is bound to be wildlife around here. You know what to do when you see them._

The wolves howled and ran off to hunt. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and ran through the forest, hunting for wild animals. They stopped when they saw a few deer grazing near them and hid behind a bush, waiting for the perfect opportunity. The deer heard something and looked around. Seeing nothing, they went back to eating grass. Suddenly, Sonic and Shadow pounced on them.

The deer had no time to run as they were tackled by the two Alphas. Sonic and Shadow opened their jaws and bit into the deer's flesh, stripping them of meat. A crack could be heard as Sonic closed his jaws around one of the deer's neck, ripping out its throat. The deer died instantly and the two wolves ate hungrily. Once they were done eating the deer, they let out loud howls and snarled. They ran deeper into the forest, looking for the other wolves. Once the two Alphas saw the wolves, they walked up to them and saw them eating their prey. The wolves looked at Sonic and Shadow but continued to eat.

Silver finished his meal and walked up to Sonic. _How long until we go back to the den? _he asked.

Sonic snarled._ I would like to explore the forest a little while longer. We'll head back in ten minutes._

Silver nodded and yawned. He, Sonic and Shadow lay down on the grass, waiting for the other wolves to finish eating. When they did, the two Alphas stood up and barked at them. The wolves turned to Sonic and Shadow, paying attention to what they were going to say.

_We are going to explore the forest for a while and then head back to our den, _Shadow told them. _However, if we come across any wolves from Manic's pack, we will head back immediately. Do I make myself clear?_

The wolves nodded. Shadow and Sonic turned around and started walking. The pack followed them and were curious to see where they were heading to. A few minutes later, they came to a hill and sat down, looking up at the sky. Shadow and Sonic started to howl loudly, causing the other wolves to howl also. They stayed there for a few minutes and then turned around, heading back to the den.

As they were walking back, they heard a loud scream coming from the forest. Sonic bared his teeth and ran towards the source of the noise. He stopped in shock when he saw some wolves from Manic's pack surround an anthropomorphic female chipmunk. He growled and ponced on the wolves, rolling around on the forest floor. The wolves howled and tried to toss him off but he was too strong. Sonic opened his jaws and bit down on the wolves' necks one by one, killing them instantly. He looked at the chipmunk and recognized her in a flash. It was Sally Acorn.

Sally gasped when she saw the wolf and tried to run away but fell down, holding her shoulder in pain. Sonic looked at the wound and was shocked to see that Sally had been bitten. He whined and started to lick Sally's wound, cleaning it. Sally looked at the blue Alpha male wolf in curiosity and gasped when she saw his emerald green eyes, reminding her of a certain blue hedgehog she knew.

"Sonic?" she asked.

The wolf barked eagerly and nodded. He looked at Sally and walked away. Sally followed, limping slightly until Sonic got back to the other wolves. Sally gasped when she saw them and then started feeling faint, falling unconscious from blood loss. Shadow walked up to Sally and looked at her.

_Is this Sally Acorn? _he asked._ What is she doing here in the forest?_

_She was bitten by one of Manic's werewolves, _Sonic told him. _I killed them, so we don't have to worry about Manic finding out. Now hurry, we have to get her back to the den._

Shadow nodded. He picked Sally up in her mouth, carrying her by the scruff of the neck. Sonic growled in anger and the wolf pack ran back to the den to take care of Sally.


	7. Sally's Reaction

Chapter 7: Sally's Reaction  


Sonic and Shadow ran back to the den with their pack, carrying Sally with them. The two Alphas ran inside and put Sally on the ground softly. Sonic lay down next to her and whined, licking her wounds. He looked up at Shadow, who noticed that Sonic was upset.

_Is something bothering you? _the black Alpha wolf asked.

Sonic hesitated and barked at him. _Sally and I dated a few times before I was bitten, _he said. _I'm just worried now that she's bitten that she'll end up like me. Also when she wakes up, she may be scared of me now that I'm a wolf. What am I going to say to her? She can't understand wolf language!_

_She will soon, _Shadow told him. _Now that she's been bitten, she will transform into a werewolf on the next full moon. Even when she will be in her normal form, she will understand us...unless you want to make her a wolf forever._

_I...I don't know, _Sonic said. _I'll ask her later. When will she wake up?_

Shadow thought about it. _Probably in a few minutes. _

Sonic nodded and looked at Sally with worry. He didn't know what she was doing out in the forest, but he did know that if he hadn't been there to protect her, she would have been killed by those other wolves from Manic's pack. He sighed and lay his head on his paws, thinking. A few minutes later, Sally started to stir. She groaned and opened her eyes, lifting her head. When she saw the two wolves, her eyes widened and she gasped in fear, backing away.

_Sally, it's okay! _Sonic barked eagerly.

The chipmunk stopped and looked at the wolf in confusion. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

Sonic looked at Shadow. _She can understand me? How come?_

_It must be the werewolf venom, _Shadow said.

The blue Alpha nodded and looked at Sally. _It's me...Sonic._

Sally looked at the Alpha male and saw his emerald green eyes. She gasped, covering her mouth. "Sonic? What...what happened to you? Why are you a wolf? Where have you been for the past year?"

Sonic sighed and looked at Sally. _I__t's...it's hard to explain. Shadow's here too._

He looked at Shadow, who nodded. _A year ago, Sonic was bitten by a werewolf, and he bit me. A few months later he bit his brother Manic, who sided with some evil werewolves who wanted to kill us. We killed them but Manic escaped, and we've been transformed into wolves permanently ever since then. _

Sally listened as she took all this in, and nodded her head. "I see. So you and Sonic are Alphas of a wolf pack now?"

The black Alpha nodded his head and barked at Sally. _Tails, Knuckles, Silver and some other wolves are part of our pack also. Minutes ago, we were roaming the forest searching for some prey to hunt when we found you being attacked by some wolves from Manic's pack. We killed them and saved you but you've been bitten. You're a werewolf now, Sally._

She gasped. Tears began to form in her eyes but she wiped them away. "Why did this happen?"

_We're sorry, but you're part of our pack now. The next full moon will be tomorrow, so you'll transform then. If you want to, we could make you a wolf forever._

Sally sighed and nodded in understanding. "I'll think about it."

Sonic yipped in happiness. _So you want to see the rest of the pack?_

"Sure," Sally said. "Lead the way."

The two Alpha wolves stood up and walked out of the den. Sally followed them, wondering what life as a werewolf would be like.


	8. The Full Moon

Chapter 8: The Full Moon

Sally followed Sonic out of the den and gasped when she saw a wolf pack roaming the area. There were about ten or eleven wolves in the pack, and she didn't recognize any of them. The two Alphas barked, calling all the wolves to attention.

_Our guest has recovered, but unfortunately she has been bitten by one of Manic's wolves and is now part of this wolf pack. Her name is Sally Acorn, _Shadow said.

Some of the wolves looked up and ran up to Sally, barking eagerly at her. She looked down and saw that an orange wolf sat on his haunches and whined, so she reached down and pet him. Suddenly the wolf barked again but this time she understood what he was saying.

_Aunt Sally, is that really you? _Tails asked.

Sally's eyes widened. "Tails?"

The wolf nodded and licked her. _I understand you've been bitten, _he said. _We are sorry that happened._

"It's fine," Sally told him. "I'm just a bit shocked and overwhelmed about all this. I can't believe that you, Sonic and Shadow have been wolves for a year, and before that, werewolves! Is there anyone else that I know who is in this pack?"

_Well as you know there's Sonic, Shadow and me. Knuckles and Silver are also in this pack._

Sally nodded and saw the wolves Tails just mentioned walk up beside him. They looked at Sally in recognition and barked happily, wagging their tails. Sally looked at them, trying to figure out who they were.

_It's us, Sal, _one of the wolves said.

The wolf had red fur and white paws. Sally looked at him and saw that it was Knuckles. Silver was also there and sat down on his haunches, looking at Sally with concern. Sally stared at them and smiled, then bent down and started petting them. The two wolves barked again and licked Sally's face, showing how happy they were to see her.

"Knuckles...Silver...you're wolves also?" she asked.

The two wolves nodded.

Sally smiled and looked at Sonic and Shadow, who walked up to them and barked eagerly. Knuckles, Tails and Silver looked at the two Alphas with rapt attention. The other wolves in the pack walked up also and sat down in a circle around Sally. She looked at the wolves nervously, wondering what they were going to do.

Sonic looked at her, showing his fangs and snarling. _I think an explanation is in order,_ he said._ Manic and his pack have been attacking Station Square and the surrounding cities, biting people to expand their pack. They mean to make werewolves the dominant species of Earth until the humans are extinct. We need to stop him, and in order to do so we must expand our own pack. The next full moon is tonight, so you will transform into a werewolf then._

This worried Sally. "Will we fight Manic's pack?"

The Alpha nodded.

Sally sighed and frowned. "What will we do tonight?"

Sonic looked at Shadow, who decided to speak. _Once the full moon comes out, you will transform into a werewolf. I am not sure if you will have control over yourself, however. Sonic and I will lead the pack to Station Square so that we can bite people we see, giving them lycanthropy to turn them into werewolves so that we can counter Manic's pack. I have a feeling that we will encounter some wolves from our rival pack, so be prepared for a fight.__  
_

Once Sally heard this, her eyes grew wide and she gasped. Sonic walked over to her and nuzzled her face. _It will be fine, Sal. Don't worry._

Sally blushed and nodded. She looked at Sonic fondly, petting him gently. He gazed at her and walked back into the den, followed by Shadow, and lay down to rest.

* * *

Night fell, and the wolves woke after a long nap. Sonic saw the sun setting at walked out of the den, letting out a loud howl. Sally and the other wolves heard this and walked outside. Shadow and Sonic looked at their pack, walking back and forth, finally setting their gaze on Sally.

_It is almost time, _Shadow told her. _The full moon will be out any minute. Are you ready?_

Sally gulped and nodded. She looked to the sky and saw the full moon come out behind some clouds. Sally gazed at it, transfixed, and suddenly a sharp pain was sent throughout her entire body.

She felt black claws painfully grow out of her fingernails and stared at them which were growing thicker by the minute. Sally's hands were also growing larger, thickening with muscle. Her five fingers were also pushing together, merging into four digits. Her hands continued to thicken until they became massive paws. His feet started to change also; the ankles were elongating and building up pressure inside her shoes, which exploded as her feet grew into large paws. Sally looked at her bare feet and saw that sharp, thick black claws were also protruding from her five toes which were also pushing against each other, thickening and merging together until they became four digits also. The muscles in Sally's legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving physically changing her legs and arms to a different posture and forcing Sally onto four legs.

Sally's body began to grow, causing the muscles in her abdomen to expand and ripple across her body, strengthening in mass and density. Her internal organs shifted, twisting into new shapes. Sally gasped in pain as she felt bones in her chest and torso crack, moving around and expanding. Suddenly the ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. The heart and lungs expanded in size, growing larger to support the new muscles in her body. Sally's spine started to stretch, causing her body to lengthen. Her tail grew outward and became bushy, looking like a wolf's tail. The fur on her body thickened and turned a dark brown color. Soon after, she felt a pressure in her face as it changed. The ears on her head curved and swiveled to the sides. Bones in her face cracked, causing it to extend outward fusing her mouth and nose together to form a snout. Sharp, gleaming white fangs burst from his gums. Finally, Sally's sense of smell, taste, hearing and sight heightened greatly, and her eyes became slits and turned yellow.

When the transformation finished, a large brown wolf stood in Sally's place. She raised her head to the moon and howled along with the other wolves. The two Alphas, Sonic and Shadow, looked at their pack and let out another howl, then raced off towards Station Square to face Manic and his pack.


	9. The First Confrontation

Chapter 9: The First Confrontation  


Sonic and Shadow ran through the forest, followed by their pack. The wolves ran at a great speed until they reached Station Square and stopped. Sonic looked at Sally in concern.

_Are you ready to fight? _he asked.

Sally whined and nodded her head. Sonic grinned and then howled loudly. The wolf pack howled in unison and then ran out to Station Square. Many humans saw the wolves and screamed, trying to run away. Sonic looked around, trying to find people he could bite to expand his pack. He saw some human and pounced on them, digging his fangs into their chests. He hated doing this, but he had to give some people lycanthropy in order to confront Manic's pack.

He saw some people out of the corner of his eye and recognized them instantly. It was Vector, Charmy and Espio. They were walking down the street, oblivious to the wolves in the city. The Chaotix were talking to each other about something and continued walking. Sonic waited until they were close and then pounced on them, biting all three people instantly. The Chaotix screamed as they were bitten and fell unconscious. Sonic looked at them and growled, then saw the other wolves of his pack biting more people.

Just then, he felt something slam into him and was knocked to the ground. He looked up to see Manic standing in front of his, baring his fangs and growling. The evil wolf laid his ears back and snarled menacingly. Sonic got up and stood a few feet away from him, growling also. The two wolves looked at each other in hatred. Manic took a step towards Sonic and bared his fangs.

_I see that you and your pack are giving people lycanthropy to expand your pack to confront me, _he said. _That's not going to happen, Sonic. I'll kill them all!_

Sonic glared at his evil brother. _You won't get away with this, Manic. I have to do this. Your evil must be stopped._

Manic growled and launched himself at Sonic, pouncing on him. The two wolves rolled around, biting and clawing at each other. Sonic swiped at Manic, who howled in pain as he felt claws scratched his face. Blood dripped from his muzzle and onto the ground. He licked the blood off and snarled in rage. He rammed into Sonic, biting and clawing him viciously. Blood appeared on Sonic's fur as they fought. Sonic, however, threw Manic off with such force that he was knocked to the ground. Manic than jumped on Sonic and dug his fangs into his brother's chest.

Sonic howled in pain and threw Manic off of him. The other wolves in Sonic's pack heard the howl and rushed over to help the Alpha. Manic saw them and raised his head, howling also. suddenly, his entire pack came out of the shelter of the trees and stood behind Manic. The two werewolf packs faced off, ready to battle. Sonic and Shadow looked at Manic's pack and were shocked to see blood covering their muzzles. They growled at Manic, showing their fangs.

_You pack as been attacking Station Square! _Shadow growled. _You will pay for what you have done._

Manic snarled._ My pack has grown since we last faced off against each other. I have more werewolves now since we have been infecting humans with lycanthropy, Shadow. You and your pack will die, I assure you. Nazo and Scourge wanted me to continue their legacy by killing and converting humans, and that is exactly what I am doing! Soon humans will be extinct and werewolves will be the dominant species on Earth._

Sonic walked up to Manic and roared. _How can you be so cruel, Manic? You are taking human lives, murdering them for your own selfish gain! _

Manic took a step forward and snarled at Sonic threateningly. _You know nothing, Sonic! We are brothers no longer, but enemies! I should have killed you when I had the chance. Once way or another, you and your pack will die and I will be the one to kill you! We have talked long enough. I shall see you when we next meet, Sonic.  
_

He turned tail and ran off, disappearing into the forest followed by his pack. Sonic whined and looked at Shadow. They scanned the streets for any signs of life and the humans that they had bitten. Suddenly, Shadow saw a human girl lying on the ground facedown in a pool of blood. He walked over to her and saw that she had been bitten by one of Manic's wolves. The girl had blonde hair and looked remarkably similar to a certain girl that Shadow had known in the past. He looked at the girl and she started to stir. When she awoke, she saw the wolf and gasped, backing away. Shadow whined and walked closer.

_It's fine, I'm here to help, _he said, thinking that the girl could now understand him because she was now bitten. _What is your name?_

The girl looked at Shadow with a curious gleam in her eyes. "My name is Maria," she told him.

Shadow had an eerie sense of deja vu but ignored it. Maria fell unconscious, so Shadow picked her up between his teeth gently and ran back to Sonic. The blue Alpha looked at him.

_Who is that? _Sonic asked.

_A girl I found. She says her name is Maria, and she has been bitten by one of Manic's wolves. We will have to take her back to the den._

Sonic nodded. _Tails, Knuckles and Silver are carrying each member of the Chaotix. Come; we must head back before sunrise._

The blue Alpha walked into the forest with Shadow and the other wolves following them. Thoughts were going through his mind about Manic and his pack. He knew that the rival pack must be stopped, and soon Shadow and Sonic would have to confront them again.


	10. Questions and Answers

Chapter 10: Questions and Answers  


The pack ran through the forest until they got back to the den. Tails, Knuckles and Silver dropped the Chaotix on the ground while Shadow took Maria into his den. The sun had already risen to start a brand new day. Sally looked at Sonic and whined, laying down next to him. Sonic smiled and nuzzled Sally's fur. He looked at her fondly and a blush appeared on his muzzle.

_Have you decided if you want to be a wolf forever or not? _he asked her.

Sally looked at him and blushed. _To tell you the truth, it does sound intriguing. Besides, the others you bit are going to become wolves too. I guess I will._

Sonic nodded. _I will have to bite you again. Prepare yourself._

He bit Sally on the chest and she howled in pain. The wound healed instantly and she looked at Sonic, blushing. She licked him and the two wolves gazed in each other's eyes lovingly. Sonic felt embarrassed but he grinned wolfishly.

_You know..._ he said. _It's been so long since I've seen you, and...I still have feelings for you, Sal. Do you have the same feelings also? I know we broke up a few years ago, but maybe...would you like to try again?_

The female wolf nodded. _I'd like that, Sonic. _

_Good, _the Alpha said. _Even when we broke up, I've never stopped loving you._

He yawned and fell asleep. A few hours later, he opened his eyes and saw that Maria and the Chaotix were waking up. Sonic looked at Shadow and the two Alphas stood up, walking towards them. Maria looked at the two wolves in curiosity but the Chaotix gasped and backed away from them. Shadow barked at them and they stopped in their tracks, turning around to face him.

_Don't leave; we mean you no harm, _Shadow said.

Espio looked suspicious. "Who are you, wolf, and why have you brought us to your pack?"

Sonic walked up beside Shadow and looked at the Chaotix. _Don't you recognize us, Espio?_

The three Chaotix members looked closely and gasped.

"Sonic...Shadow...is that really you?" Vector asked.

The wolves nodded their heads. Maria looked at Shadow, blushing, and the Chaotix seemed confused.

"Why...why are you two wolves? What happened to you?"

Sonic sighed and explained everything. When he was finished, Vector and Espio looked at him in amazement. Charmy's eyes were wide and he smiled.

_I know you have many questions, but we need to tell you why you're here, _Sonic said. _My brother, Manic, is also a wolf and is plotting something evil. We have encountered his pack a few times and must stop him. In order to do so, Shadow and I bit you so that you will transform into werewolves in order to confront him. I am sorry, but you three and Maria are now part of this pack now. There is another full moon tonight, so you will transform then._

Charmy, Espio and Vector were stunned at this news. They sighed and nodded in acceptance. Maria just stood there, taking in the information.

"We'll transform on every full moon, right?" Charmy asked.

Shadow nodded. _There is one more thing that I need to tell you. Sonic and I are the Alphas, and we can make your wolf forms permanent if you wish._

The Chaotix thought about it and then smiled. "That would be nice," Espio said. "Then we wouldn't have to transform every full moon. When will you make us wolves permanently?"

_Sonic and I will bite you again tonight when you first transform. I hope that you will be happy about this decision. Being a wolf isn't so bad, and this pack is like a family.  
_

Espio grinned. "We will try to adapt."

The two Alpha wolves nodded, showing their razor sharp fangs. Sonic walked up to them and spoke. _Then welcome to the pack._


	11. Decisions

Chapter 11: Decisions

After Shadow and Sonic explained to the Chaotix what they were doing in the wolf pack, they had simply nodded and walked off to explore. Sonic walked back into the den and Shadow was about to follow him when Maria walked up and started petting him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me," she said. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd be dead."

Shadow looked at her and barked eagerly. D_oes it bother you that you're a werewolf now, Maria?_

Maria shook her head. "It's fine, Shadow. I think it would be pretty cool to be a werewolf."

_Do you...want me to make you a wolf transformation permanent?_

"I'll think about it, but I'm probably going to say yes." She blushed and stopped petting him. "You know, Shadow...I have this feeling that I've met you before, not as a wolf, but as a hedgehog. Your name just sounds so familiar to me."

This shocked Shadow and he turned away, deep in thought. She couldn't be Maria reincarnated...could she? He sighed and looked at Maria again, then licked her face. she laughed and smiled.

_The full moon will be out tonight, so you'll be transforming along with the Chaotix,_ Shadow told her. _Make your decision by tonight, if you can. After you transform, we'll go in the forest to hunt for prey. I will be in the den with Sonic and Sally if you need me.  
_

He turned away and ran back into the wolf den. Maria watched him go and sat down, resting against a tree. The Chaotix were talking to Knuckles, Tails and Silver, asking them questions about how they liked being wolves and what it was like. The three wolves answered, telling the Chaotix that it was a very cool experience and they liked their new life. This made Espio, Charmy and Vector happy and came to their decision about the permanent transformation.

For the rest of the day, the pack mostly rested. Some of them went hunting and brought back food for the other wolves to eat. A few hours later night came and the moon rose high in the sky, covered by clouds.

Shadow and Sonic walked up to the Chaotix and barked eagerly at them.

_Have you come to a decision? _Sonic asked them.

Espio nodded. "We have decided to make this werewolf transformation permanent."

Sonic grinned. _Excellent, _he said. _The full moon will be out in a few minutes. After you transform, I shall bite you again; once I do, you, Charmy and Vector shall be wolves forever. I have one more thing to tell you, though: once you become a werewolf, you shall be immortal. Werewolves usually are._

The Chaotix' eyes widened in astonishment.

_What about you? _Shadow asked Maria.

Maria hesitated but nodded. "I've decided the same thing," she said.

The two male Alphas looked to the sky and saw the full moon appear. Espio, Charmy, Vector and Maria gasped when they saw it and started to transform.

Espio was the first to transform. His fur grew thicker and turned a dark purple. Extreme pain filled his legs and arms as bones cracked, rearranging themselves to new places. He fell forwards on all fours as his posture changed to digitigrade. Espio's gloves and shoes burst apart as his feet and hands thickened to become paws, merging his toes and fingers into three digits as sharp black claws pushed out from them. His body lengthened along with his tail, which grew more fur until it resembled a wolves. A pressure filled his face as it pushed outwards to form a wolf's muzzle. The ears on his head swiveled to the sides and curved, increasing his hearing dramatically. His teeth lengthened into long sharp fangs and his sense of smell, sight and taste heightened greatly.

Vector was transforming also. His green scales became fur and covered his entire body. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving, physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet started to thicken, pushing against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Sharp, thick black claws burst out of his feet as his fingernails and toenails vanished completely. His body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. His spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. Vector's tail became a wolf's tail that was covered with fur. His face started to change as the ears were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and taking on a triangular shape. More bones cracked, pulling his snout inward a little to form the muzzle of a wolf. The teeth in his mouth grew sharper, causing razor sharp fangs to force their way through the gums. The nose at the end of his muzzle turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened but the color of his eyes stayed the same except the pupils became slits.

Charmy let out a scream as the bee started to become a wolf also. His tiny body grew tremendously, as his legs grew tall and muscular, forming his hands and feet into paws complete with sharp claws. Fur appeared and spread all over his body as his wings disappeared. His stinger pushed out into a long furry wolf tail. Suddenly, Charmy's face extended into a long wolf muzzle. Long, sharp fangs ripped from his gums, and two furry wolf ears tugged out of his head. Lastly, his eyes became slits.

The last one to transform was Maria. Her eyes became slits but the pupils stayed the same color. Thick yellow fur spread all over his body as her knees snapped back, reversing themselves and growing muscular. Her feet changed, becoming paws as the toes merged together, becoming three digits. Sharp, black claws burst from her toenails and fingernails. The same thing happened to her hands, forcing her onto all fours. Bones in her spine popped and rearranged themselves, which pushed out into a long tail. Maria's face began to change, ears moving to the top of her head, becoming pointed and triangular. The face pushed out to become a muzzle, her mouth elongating to become powerful jaws, teeth lengthening and sharpening into fangs. The nose at the end of her muzzle turned black and his sense of taste, sound and smell heightened greatly. With that, the transformation stopped and a large yellow wolf stood in Maria's place.

Once the transformations stopped, four wolves stood in place of The Chaotix and Maria. Sonic walked up to the Chaotix and bit them, making their transformations permanent with Shadow doing the same to Maria.

Espio looked at Sonic and barked in happiness. _Thank you, Sonic. This gift you have given us is truly amazing. What shall we do now?_

_We shall discuss what needs to be done with Manic and his pack, _the Alpha told him. _For now, though, let's go for a little run._

He raised his head to the full moon and howled joyfully to welcome the new wolves into the pack then took off into the forest with Shadow. The rest of the pack followed him, howling as they went.


	12. Manic's Plan

Chapter 12: Manic's Plan  


The wolf pack ran into the forest, howling joyfully. The full moon was high above them, illuminating the forest in its bright light. They passed trees and bushes so fast that it seemed like everything was a blur. Soon, they got up to a hill overlooking the city and slowed to a stop. Sonic and Shadow sat on their haunches and raised their heads to the sky, letting a loud, echoing howl flow from their muzzles. The rest of the pack did also. Minutes later, they finished howling and ran back into the forest. The wolf pack stopped under the shelter of the trees to rest, and Sonic lay down next to Sally and the Chaotix.

_So, what do you think about being a wolf? _he asked.

_We like it, _Espio told him. _It's really cool. _

Vector and Sally nodded.

_This is awesome!_ _Being a wolf is totally better than being a bee!_ Charmy said excitedly.

The Alpha grinned wolfishly, showing his sharp fangs. He stood up and stretched, sniffing the air. Sonic caught the scent of a deer and growled, running towards it. When he saw the deer, he waited a moment and then pounced. The deer tried to run but Sonic grappled it, forcing the deer onto the ground. He held his jaws around its neck so that it couldn't move and instantly snapped the deer's neck, killing the animal instantly. He dragged the deer back to where the pack was resting and threw it on the ground.

_Eat up, _Sonic told his pack.

All the wolves looked at the deer hungrily and then sank their fangs into the meat, stripping the deer of flesh. They continued eating until they were full, and turned back to Sonic, barking to thank him.

The Alpha growled and barked back. _I believe it's time to head back, _he said.

He looked at Shadow, who nodded, and started to run back to their territory Once they got there, the wolves yawned and lay down to sleep. Sonic, Shadow, Sally and Maria went into the den to sleep. Sally looked at Sonic, licking his fur. He yipped and licked her back. Shadow and maria were doing the same.

_I just wanted to say thank you, _Sally told Sonic. _You've given me another chance, and I appreciate that. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.  
_

Sonic grinned. _I love you too, _he said. The Alpha curled up next to Sally and yawned. He put his head on his paws and fell asleep. He wondered if he should tell Sally how she felt about possibly becoming mates later, but pushed the thought aside for now. He would ask her later after they were sure of their feelings for each other. It seemed to him that Shadow and Maria were forming a crush on each other also. As he was sleeping, a wolf from Manic's pack was watching the rival pack from a bush. He growled, and then disappeared.

* * *

Manic waited for the wolf to return and then looked at his pack.

_Tonight, we are going to attack Sonic's pack, _he told the wolves. _I have come up with a plan of attack; they will not suspect a thing. Once they do, it will be to late. After we do that, we shall attack Central City next and move on to the other cities.  
_

The wolves nodded in understanding and let out a long howl, following Manic. The Alpha wolf looked at them and bounded off into the forest to attack his brother's pack. They moved swiftly through the forest and stopped when they reached Sonic and Shadow's territory. A few minutes later after Manic scanned the pack and saw the wolves, they charged into the territory and attacked without warning, causing all hell to break loose.


	13. Attacking the Pack

Chapter 13: Attacking the Pack  


Shadow and Sonic were sleeping soundly, not knowing of the attack going on outside. A few seconds later, Tails rushed in a barked loudly, causing the two Alphas to wake up. Shadow looked at Tails and growled in anger.

_What is so important that you had to wake us up? _he asked.

The orange wolf lowered his head and whimpered in fear. Shadow could tell something was up, so he said nothing and let Tails speak.

_It...it's Manic! He and his pack have entered our territory and are attacking this very moment!_

Sonic and Shadow's eyes widened and they snarled hatefully. The two Alpha wolves ran out of the den, followed by Tails, and was shocked at what they saw. The two wolf packs were charging at each other, battling ferociously. Tails, Knuckles, Silver and the Chaotix were battling Manic's wolf pack. Fur and blood flew through the air as the wolves on both sides were wounded. Some of the wolves on Manic's side were even killed by Sonic and Shadow's pack. Tails and Knuckles had forced some on the ground and were violently killing them by clawing at their chests until blood flowed from the wounds. The two Alpha wolves growled and walked up to Manic, hatred in their eyes.

_What is the meaning of this, Manic? _Sonic asked, his fangs bared. _Why are you attacking my pack?_

Manic snarled at his brother. _Why do you think? I've come to kill you, Sonic. You and your pack have been a thorn in my side, and I must continue my plans without your interference. Besides, I will succeed in my plans, and you will not stop me!  
_

He pounced at Sonic, claws and fangs bared. He lowered his fangs to Sonic's neck and growled menacingly. Sonic's eyes grew wide as Manic's fangs touched his neck, threatening to tear though his skin. The Alpha wolf threw Manic off of him slashed the evil wolf with his claws. Manic howled in pain as blood dripped from his muzzle. Manic struggled to get up but recovered quickly and, with a heave, threw the Alpha wolf off. Sonic landed on the ground with a thud and didn't move. Manic got up and eyed him carefully.

_Face it, Sonic; you're too weak to defeat me, _he told the Alpha.

Sonic suddenly pushed himself to his feet and growled ferociously, flattening his ears against his head and exposing long, sharp fangs. With a huge leap, he pounced once more at Manic with such force that sent them both tumbling to the ground. Sonic landed on top of his brother and was opening his jaws wide, bearing to kill. He growled and dug his fangs into the evil wolf's shoulder. Manic howled in pain as blood flew from the wound. Suddenly, Sonic ripped his fangs out of the wound but continued to pin Manic to the ground.

The Alpha growled and held Manic in place, glaring at him. _Leave now, Manic, or I won't hesitate to kill you!_

Manic stood up and howled. _I'll make sure you regret this, Sonic! The next time we meet you won't be so lucky and I will kill you for sure. _He turned to his pack and howled, then ran back into the forest. Sonic looked at his own pack and barked to get everyone's attention.

_Is everyone okay? _Sonic asked.

The wolves nodded, and Sonic sighed in relief. No one in his pack was hurt, and he was glad for that.

Espio walked up to him and yipped. _If Manic knows where we are, then he could attack again! it sounds like he really wants to kill you What are we going to do?_

Sonic looked at Espio. _We will wait to see where he strikes next; most likely he'll attack another city. When he does, we'll be ready.  
_

The wolf nodded and turned around, lying down next to a tree next to Vector and Charmy. Sonic watched the other wolves find a place to sleep and headed back to the den with Shadow, thinking about what Manic would do next.


	14. Chip Arrives

Chapter 14: Chip Arrives

As Manic and his pack ran through the forest back to their den, a bright light shone not far from them. When it faded, a small flying chihuahua-like creature appeared. He had burgundy white fur, a white mohawk, a white tufted tail and tiny translucent turquoise wings on his back. The creature got up and looked around, observing his surroundings.

_Oh...where am I?_ he thought to himself. _This looks like Earth...I can't believe I'm back!  
_

He stood up and started walking around, gazing up at the trees. Meanwhile, Manic's pack has seen the light and had snuck behind some bushes to investigate. They saw the chihuahua and grinned, looking at Manic.

_That dog creature would be a perfect meal, _one of the werewolves said. S_hould we kill him?_

Manic looked at the werewolf and nodded. Suddenly, they pounced. The chihuahua looked up and saw the wolves, letting out a loud scream.

* * *

Sonic's pack was sleeping when they heard the scream. Sonic and Shadow jolted awake instantly, along with the rest of the wolves. They ran outside and gathered around in a circle.

_What was that? _Espio asked. _It sounded like a scream. _

The scream came again, and Sonic started running towards the source. _It sounds like someone is in trouble! Follow me!_

The wolf pack followed the Alpha, running swiftly through the forest. A few minutes later, they saw Manic and his pack attacking a small chihuahua. Sonic instantly recognized him and pounced on Manic, dragging his to the ground. The rest of Sonic's pack attacked Manic's wolves also so that they could not attack the creature anymore.

_What have you done? _Sonic snarled at Manic.

The evil werewolf grinned. _We were going to have him as a snack but then you wolves intervened. Your pack may have rescued him, but we will return soon enough!  
_He pushed Sonic off of him and stood up, howling for his pack to follow him.

Sonic watched as they disappeared into the forest, and he turned around to look at the small creature, recognizing him instantly. It was Chip. He was extremely injured; bite marks covered his fur and wounds were leaking blood. His breathing quickened as he was about to die. Sonic looked at Chip and bit him, giving him lycanthropy. Chip's wounds healed instantly and he groaned.

The Alpha picked Chip up by the scruff of his neck and turned to his pack. _We need to head back to the den immediately._

The rest of the wolves nodded and followed Sonic back to their territory. Sonic put Chip down and started licking his fur to clean the blood off. A few minutes later, Chip woke and looked around. He saw the wolves, screamed, and ran out of the den to hide behind a rock.

"Don't eat me! I taste bad!" he exclaimed.

_Chip, stop! _Sonic yelled. _It's me, Sonic!_

Chip looked out from behind the rock and saw Sonic. The Alpha wolf walked up to Chip and sat on his haunches. The chihuahua saw Sonic's green eyes and smiled with happiness.

"Sonic...I'm glad to see you! Why are all these Mister Monster Guys around?" he asked.

_You mean these wolves?_ Sonic asked. _They're part of my pack, Chip. A few months ago, I got bitten by a werewolf and now I'm one permanently. Some of my friends are in this pack too. Some of the wolves from our rival pack, who is led by my brother, attacked and nearly killed you. We drove them off but to save your life I had to turn you into a werewolf. I hope you're okay with that.  
_

Chip smiled and nodded. "That's fine, Sonic. I'm guessing you want me to help you also?"

The Alpha snarled. _We're currently trying to stop my brother Manic. His pack is trying to kill humans so that werewolves can be the dominant species on Earth and we have to stop that from happening. You'll transform on the next full moon, and I could make the transformation permanent if you want._

"Yeah, sure! I'd like that."

_Thanks, Chip. The full moon is tonight and you'll transform then. You already know Tails, so let me introduce you to the rest of the pack._

Sonic stood up and walked off with Chip following him, glad that he was back.


	15. Chip's Gift

Chapter 15: Chip's Gift

Sonic led Chip around his territory and howled loudly. Every wolf heard it and instantly walked forward, standing in front of their Alpha. Shadow walked out of the den also and stood next to him, wondering why Sonic called them out.

_What is it? _Shadow asked.

The Alpha grinned wolfishly and brought Chip forward. The wolves looked at him curiously.

_This is Chip, _Sonic told them. _He's my friend, and he helped me when Dr. Eggman shattered Earth apart to summon Dark Gaia. Manic and his pack was trying to kill him so to save his life I bit him, turning Chip into a werewolf. He'll transform on the next full moon, which is tomorrow night.  
_

The wolves nodded and introduced themselves to him. Chip grinned nervously as Knuckles, Sally, Shadow, Maria and the other wolves walked up to him, sniffing him to smell his scent. They barked eagerly, knowing that he was a werewolf now and would help the pack. Chip looked nervous and looked at Sonic, wondering what they were doing.

Sonic looked at his pack and snarled, telling them to back off. They did so and whined in submission. Chip relaxed and looked at Sonic.

"What were they doing?" Chip asked the Alpha.

_They smelled you to see if you are a werewolf, _Sonic told him. _Werewolves give off a distinct scent to other werewolves when bitten._

Chip nodded in understanding and then yawned. It was past midnight, and the sun would be up within hours. He looked at Sonic. "I'm going to go to sleep; I'll see you tomorrow."

The Alpha wolf nodded and went back to his den. A few minutes later, he and the rest of the pack were sound asleep.

* * *

When morning came, Sonic was wide awake. He saw Chip cuddled next to him and smiled. The Alpha wolf walked out of the den and howled, waking the wolves up. He saw Chip walk out and smile at him.

"So, when is the next full moon?" Chip asked.

_It's tonight, _Sonic told him. _You'll transform then. Do you want me to make your transformation permanent?_

Chip thought about it and then nodded. "Yes, that would be fine. Also, I wanted to ask you something."

_Ask me anything, _Sonic said.

"You need me to help you defeat your brother, am I correct? I was just wondering if maybe you could tell me about being a werewolf and what your brother is doing."

Sonic nodded. _Werewolves are immortal; they can only be killed by another werewolf or a silver bullet. If they bite someone while in their wolf form, then they can pass the lycanthropy to someone else. Werewolves also have increased speed, strength, hearing and an amazing sense of smell. They can heal instantly when wounded, except by a silver bullet._

Chip's eyes widened. "That's cool," he said. "What about Manic? Why are you two packs at war with each other?"

The Alpha wolf snarled. He explained everything that happened during last year, including him biting Manic to his brother betraying him and joining Nazo and Scourge. After he was finished, Chip looked at Sonic in amazement.

"That's...just...wow, I can't believe that. it's too bad that happened. And you've been fighting him ever since?"

Sonic nodded. _I'm glad you're here, Chip, _the Alpha said. _Are you prepared to transform tonight?_

Chip nodded. "I'm ready for anything."

* * *

That night, the wolves stood outside, waiting for the full moon to appear. Sonic saw Chip walk out nervously and looked at him.

"Will this hurt?" Chip asked.

Sonic nodded. _At first it will but the pain will end once the transformation is over._

Chip nodded and saw the full moon appear. He fell onto his hands on knees, screaming in pain as he began to transform. His fur grew thicker and darkened. The muscles in his legs and arms started to stretch as they grew stronger. Bones fractured, snapping out of place before moving, physically changing his legs and arms to a different posture and forcing him onto four legs. His hands and feet started to thicken, pushing against each other as they merged into three digits, becoming paws. Sharp, thick black claws burst out of his feet as his fingernails and toenails vanished completely.

His body began to grow, causing the muscles in his abdomen to expand and ripple across his body, strengthening in mass and density. Internal organs shifted, twisting into new shapes. He gasped in pain as he felt bones in his chest and torso crack, moving around and expanding, Suddenly, his ribs started to grow as the bones split apart and moved forward a little. The heart and lungs expanded in size, growing larger to support the new muscles in his body. His spine grew outward, causing his body to lengthen. Chip's tail lengthened and grew thick, becoming a wolf's tail. His face started to change as the ears were tugged to the top of his head, becoming pointed and taking on a triangular shape. More bones cracked, pushing his face outwards to form a long snout. The teeth in his mouth started to fall out, causing razor sharp fangs to force their way through the gums. The nose at the end of his snout turned black, and his senses and instincts heightened greatly. Finally, the color of his eyes changed to a golden-yellow and became slits.

The transformation wasn't over just yet, however. Chip's body continued getting bigger by the second. His bones were stretching out longer to make more room for his expanding muscles. The werewolf's arms gained muscles as they tripled in size, becoming massive. His forearms continued to swell, growing stronger by the second. The muscles in his arms became more visible and grew even more, allowing his biceps and triceps to grow also. Soon his leg muscles followed suit. Chip grew even more as his thighs grew larger, causing his calf muscles to expand and raise him higher off the ground. Suddenly his shoulders began to bulk up, allowing his neck to thicken with large muscle mass. His head grew as well, allowing him to see better.

Once it was over, Chip began taking big, deep breaths. He was now a fifteen-foot tall werewolf. Everyone looked at him in awe and wondered how he could get so big. Chip looked at them and grinned.

_I guess all the extra light energy in my body allowed me to grow bigger, _he said. _I could do the same to you, if you wish._

Sonic looked at his pack, who nodded in excitement. They liked the idea of growing bigger and stronger. The Alpha turned to Chip and nodded also. Chip closed his eyes and a wave of energy streamed over the pack, doing the same thing to them. The wolves' muscles grew bigger and they grew taller, doubling their body size. Once the growth was over, the pack looked at their massive bodies in amazement; they were now the same size as Chip.

The Alpha walked up to Chip and bit him, making his transformation permanent. _Thanks for this gift, _he said. _Now we can beat Manic's pack in no time._

_You're welcome, _Chip said.

Sonic raised his head to the full moon and howled, causing the other wolves to howl also. Then they raced into the forest to find Manic and his pack. The Alpha grinned and yipped in happiness. Manic was in for quite a surprise.


	16. Showdown in Central City

Chapter 16: Showdown in Central City

Manic's pack ran through the forest to Central City. As they approached Manic stopped them and turned.

_This city has a huge population,_ Manic growled, _We can make an army here. We do that and my puny brother will die. And his blood will be on my fangs! But first, we must feed. For the first ten minutes or so kill every single human you come across and also cause as much havoc and destruction as you can._

Manic's pack yipped in excitement and joy. He let out a howl and his pack did the same. Then they all ran into the city. People screamed and ran as the wolves chased their prey and smashed through anything that got in their way. Manic had pinned down a human and was about to kill him when he heard another howl. He recognized it as his brother and snarled angrily. Soon he heard howls of the rest of Sonic's pack.

There was a stampede of people running away from something, and they all screamed in fear. Manic tensed himself when he noticed something. The ground appeared to be shaking a little. He was confused but shook the thought away as Sonic's pack appeared. Manic was shocked as he stared up at Sonic's pack. They had grown twice their size since they last met. Manic's pack also whimpered nervously.

_Hello little brother,_ Sonic grinned as his voice boomed.

_What the heck happened to you?_ Manic said more out of surprise than fear.

_Isn't it obvious?_ Shadow sneered, _We've grown stronger._

_It was a gift from a friend,_ Sonic said.

Manic then noticed a wolf that looked like the small creature they tried to kill the other day and he instantly put two and two together but he didn't get how they had grown so big.

_I don't care how buff you get!_ Manic said. _It just means my pack will get a bigger meal._

And with a howl the battle began. Both sides charged at each other but it was obvious which side was dominant. Knuckles and Vector were swarmed by wolves but their muscles were so strong the wolves' claws and fangs might as well have been biting diamond. They could easily pin down one wolf in each paw.

Sonic and Shadow were the biggest and could take down the other pack easily. With each footstep the street cracked under their muscle. In a couple minutes Sonic's pack had all of Manic's pinned down. Both Sonic and Shadow had Manic pinned down as he growled at them. They tore at Manic's pack with claws and fangs ripping flesh away and listening to the sweet music of their cries of pain.

Manic watched in horror as one by one his pack was devoured by his enemies. Other wolves took turns watching Manic so the two Alphas joined in the feast. They ate raw flesh and lapped up the blood coming from the remains.

Finally they were all full. They had eaten more then they ever had at once. Tails said it was because since they were hungry they need more food to get more energy. Most of Manic's pack was dead but Manic himself and a few lucky wolves remained untouched.

Sonic raised his claws and tore them down at his brother who howled in pain. _That's for what you tried to do to this city,_ Sonic said as blood came out of Manic's wound. It would heal but not for a while.

_We'll let you go for now,_ Shadow said as the rest of their pack gathered around. _But next time we meet you will suffer._

Manic was scared. But at that moment something happened to completely freak him out. All the wolves in Sonic and Shadow's pack including the Alphas felt their muscles throb and grow. Manic looked in fear as Sonic's pack grew even more muscular. They grew until they were about three inches bigger them before.

_You reek of fear. It's such a lovely smell,_ Shadow said as his eyes blazed.

_You will pay for this!_ Manic hollered. He ran off to try and come up with a way he could get stronger.

After he had left Sonic and Shadow turned to their pack.

_Well we took care of him for now but he'll return so we need to be ready,_ Shadow said.

_Um, Sonic?_ Tails asked stepping forward

_Yes, Tails?_ Sonic said looking at him.

_When we ate those other werewolves our muscles grew slightly. What happened?_

Sonic frowned then turned to Chip. _Did you do something?_ The Alpha asked

_I think the light energy I gave you is causing a side effect so the more we eat the more muscular we become, _Chip said.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic looked at each other excitedly.

_So that means we can grow even bigger?_ Knuckles asked

Chip nodded.

_I think we should leave,_ Shadow said. _We've stayed here too long._

They turned to go but saw GUN soldiers standing there.

"All right, freeze!" The soldiers said, and pointed several weapons at the wolves.


	17. Evolution

Chapter 17: Evolution

All of Sonic's pack stared at the weapons pointed at them and growled. Sonic rolled his eyes.

_Those things can't hurt us,_ He growled to his pack. _Let's just go._

The werewolves approached. GUN tensed up as they activated their laser pointers.

"Ready! Aim!" The commander said. "Fire!"

Noise of guns and all sorts of weapons shattered the air. Bullets whizzed and whirled towards the werewolves. Sonic sensed that none of them were silver.

_We're safe,_ Shadow said to the pack.

As they came closer more and more weapons were brought in. Bullets hit Tails and the other werewolves but healed instantly. Sonic and Shadow on the other hand had muscles packed together so tightly they were harder then diamond. Bullets simply bounced of the Alphas' chests.

Just when it seemed like Sonic's pack would get through Sonic heard a cry of pain from his pack. They whirled around to see that some of the wolves really were wounded. Shadow was baffled but Sonic figured it out. Despite Chip's gift some of the wolves were just ordinary wolves. They hadn't been bitten and blessed with lycanthropy, which means they could die!

Sonic and Shadow growled and barked orders to their pack.

_Get them out of here!_ Sonic barked.

_We'll cover you!_ Shadow called.

The two Alphas turned and faced GUN. They stood together to protect their pack. All the weapons bounced off them with no damage. They approached their attackers with rage in their eyes. GUN pulled out bazookas and tried to kill them but the Alphas were too strong.

Sonic and Shadow's rage grew more and more until they lost it. They pounced on their attackers with fury. They had wounded their own kind and they would pay in blood. The Alpha's fangs easily shredded their armor and tore at their flesh. They ate on their remains as others tried to flee but to no avail. The wolves grabbed them and they suffered the same fate. The few soldiers that remained were badly wounded and only had seconds before they became dinner but they stared in horror as the werewolves muscles tensed and expanded making them a few inches bigger.

The Alphas welcomed their new strength and used it to kill the remaining soldiers. After they were all dead Sonic and Shadow blinked as they realized what they did.

_We killed them,_ Sonic said sadly.

_Come on, let's finish their remains,_ Shadow said

Sonic gave Shadow a hard look.

_We can't change the past,_ Shadow said. _They're dead. But we can use their bodies to help us._

Sonic nodded and they finished eating as their muscles finished their expansion. The Alphas now stood at about sixteen feet tall. They were about to leave when Sonic's ears twitched and he heard something. He turned and saw a teenage human boy. He was wounded and bleeding badly. Sonic and Shadow walked over and sniffed him.

_He's alive,_ Sonic said, _But not for long._

_How about we end his misery?_ Shadow said showing his fangs.

_No; he has bullet wounds._

_So?_ Shadow asked.

_When we faced GUN their bullets bounced off our chests and flew in several directions. I think some of them must have hit this poor guy,_ Sonic said sadly.

_So what should we do?_

Sonic stared at the dying human and felt sorry for him. _We might as well take pity on him. It was our fault this happened._

Shadow nodded and bit the human.

_There. Now he's blessed with lycanthropy,_ Shadow said.

_Come on,_ Sonic said carefully picking up the boy in his mouth, _Let's go back._

The Alphas left the bloody scene and returned home with their newly adopted pack member. When they arrived Tails rushed over worried.

_They're badly wounded, Sonic!_ Tails said. _I don't think they'll pull through!_

Sonic gave Tails the human and the two Alphas ran over. They were indeed dying. Sonic felt a tear in his eye as he remembered how they met one year ago. A couple were just lost and Sonic adopted them into his pack which they were grateful. Others simply saw Sonic and Shadow as dominant and became loyal to them. But one of them even challenged them for their loyalty. The Alphas easily won earning the loyalty of another one, and some were wounded when they met so they took them under their paw to help them heal earning more pack members.

Sonic and Shadow looked at them all and decided. Shadow walked up to one of them, bared his fangs and bit the wolf hard. The Alphas walked around biting the wolves giving them lycanthropy and healing them.

_Bring that human with us,_ Sonic said. _I found him wounded in the city and took pity on him._

They carried all the new lycanthropes into the den, then Sonic and Shadow laid down and started to fall asleep. The human meanwhile was starting to wake up. He felt himself lying on hard rock. He got up and moaned. The wolves perked up when they heard him. Sonic and Shadow walked towards him with other wolves. The human got up and rubbed his forehead. He opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at wolves who were easily three times his own size. They all stared at him. He backed away in fear. The two biggest ones stepped forward. One was black and the other was blue.

_I see you're awake,_ the blue wolf said.

_I love the smell of your fear,_ the black one said, grinning, showing the human a mouthful of deadly fangs.

"What do you want from me?" The human asked trying to sound brave.

_Relax kid; we're not gonna hurt you,_ Sonic said, glaring at Shadow. _We brought you here because we found you wounded. __We think it might have been our fault._

"You would have died if we hadn't bit you." Shadow told him.

"Bit me?" The human said, "That's why I can understand you? Because I'm a..."

_Werewolf, yes,_ Sonic told him. _I'm sorry but it was the only thing we could do to save your life._

"Who are you?"

_I'm Sonic and this is Shadow._

The Alphas howled to wake up the other pack members. They all walked over to the human and sniffed him then yipped happily as they confirmed he was a werewolf.

* * *

Later that night they all went outside as the full moon was about to appear. The other wolves who had been bitten were excited too. Their Alphas and saved them and blessed them with the gift of lycanthropy.

Soon the full moon appeared.

The wolves yipped and growled in pain as cracks came from their bones. Their body expanded as their bones grew and reshaped themselves. Their tails pushed outward even further. Their claws and fangs grew longer and pointier. Lastly their muscles stretched causing them to grow another foot taller in muscle. They all threw their heads back and howled in joy, praising their Alphas.

The human meanwhile was taking a little longer. His bones cracked and reshaped themselves giving him a bigger frame. Fur sprouted all over his body and soon covered him completely. His face pushed out into a muzzle and his ears changed position. His smell, sight and hearing increased. He felt his body growing to make room for his new muscles. His cried of pain flared up as his muscles exploded into growth.

His biceps bulked up making his arms stronger, his paws grew giving him a powerful grip. His legs followed causing him to rise up in height. His clothes were about to bust open as his shoes and socks tore off. Then in one swift movement his chest burst out with muscle growing and giving him strong pecs. His stomach felt tighter as he felt abs appear. His back stretched and broadened giving him even more muscle. Finally with one last surge of growth his clothes tore off to shreds. His growth slowed as his vocal cords stretched giving him deeper voice and growls. Finally his muscles heaved as he took huge breaths as his lungs and heart expanded.

They stared at the newly transformed wolf. He was close in size to the Alphas but not at their size. Sonic walked over and bit him again making it permanent.

The Alpha threw his head back and howled in joy, causing the others to join in. They all yipped happily and then ran off to find some food but were unaware of what was happening on the other side of the forest.


	18. Manic's Alliance

Chapter 18: Manic's Alliance

Manic meanwhile had ran into the forest. He had left what remained of his pack behind at their den and he was wandering and trying to think. Sonic's pack had grown stronger and he was determined to do the same to his own. Manic felt rage, anger, and hatred against his brother. He wanted to see his brother impaled on his fangs with his blood in his mouth. He roared angrily.

Nearby there was a flash. Manic noticed and went over. He gasped at what he saw. There was another chihuahua but this one was dark green. Manic assumed it was friends with the one from Sonic's pack.

"Well well," the chihuahua said not noticing Manic. "I'm here again."

Manic's anger boiled. He leapt out surprising the chihuahua and pinned him to the ground, hard.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

_Don't try to be friendly with me!_ Manic roared. _After what your little friend did to my brother's pack, you will die!_

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

_That little red guy who looks like you,_ Manic said. _Because of him my darn enemies are stronger and werewolves won't be able to rule the world!_

"He's here?" The chihuahua asked, shocked.

_I was going to kill him when my brother interfered and saved his life. Not only that but he's stronger then ever, and he made my brother's pack stronger too!_ _Who are you anyway?_ Manic demanded.

"I'm Dark Gaia," he said darkly. "I'm the spirit of darkness, night, and death. The other guy you saw was my opposite Light Gaia. We've been enemies since the beginning of time."

Manic stared at Dark Gaia and he could tell he was telling the truth. He let go but still wanted answers.

_Why have you come to me?_ Manic asked.

"I feast upon negative emotions." Dark Gaia said. "Anger, darkness, they help me grow stronger. I came to you cause in your case you're like an all you can eat buffet for me."

_Well, can you make my pack stronger than them?_ Manic asked hopefully.

"I suppose I could." Dark Gaia said, "But what's in it for me?"

_I'll make you an Alpha,_ Manic said. _And turn you into a werewolf._

Dark Gaia nodded thoughtfully, "That would even the odds. But I'm still not sure. Who is your brother anyway?"

_His name is Sonic,_ Manic growled, cursing that name.

Dark Gaia froze. He stared at Manic in shock. Then his expression turned to anger. "You've got a deal." Dark Gaia said, holding out his hand. "It's a long story but believe it or not I want him dead too."

Manic nodded excitedly and reached for the chihuahua's hand.

_Thanks. I will make sure you are rewarded, Dark Gaia,_ Manic said. Then he frowned. _That name just doesn't work if you keep saying it. You need a nickname._

"Well that Sonic nicknamed my enemy Chip." Dark Gaia said with his hand still out.

_Um, how about Dusk?_

"That's a little better," Dark Gaia said.

_Wait, how about Shade?_ Manic said.

"Chip and Shade." Dark Gaia said, "I like it."

Manic grabbed Shade's arm with his paw and shook it.

_Wise decision, Shade,_ Manic said.

Shade nodded and closed his eyes. A dark energy formed in his hands. It slowly grew bigger. Then Shade opened his eyes and flew over to Manic, putting the dark energy inside Manic's chest.

"That should do it," Shade said. "This energy will not only make you bigger and stronger, but it will make you darker and more evil."

_Good,_ Manic said with an evil grin.

Shade watched as Manic slowly grew bigger with dark energy. His muscles expanded making him stronger, and from the look on his face he was growing darker. He kept growing until he was fifteen feet tall. Shade stared up at the Alpha who was about fifteen times bigger then himself. Manic felt the power. He looked at his new muscles and grinned. Then he stared at Shade.

"You seem to be enjoying it," Shade said,

_Yes I am,_ Manic growled as his voice boomed. _And I know just what to do with this new strength._

Manic grabbed Shade with one hand and squeezed him tight.

"What are you doing?" Shade said.

_You made me like this so you're going to be my first victim,_ Manic grinned.

The evil Alpha wolf brought the creature to his mouth and opened. Manic took a big bite into Dark Gaia's chest releasing a very strong dose of werewolf venom then removed him and set him down.

_There,_ Manic grinned. _Now you will become an Alpha like me._

"Good," Shade said.

_It's so strong you should transform any second now,_ Manic said.

He sat in his haunches and watched as Shade stared to growl in pain.

His fur grew out thicker and longer, and then his bones started to crack. He screamed in pain as they grew, giving him a new frame. After they repaired themselves, he felt his face push out into a wolf muzzle, then his tail pushed out into a long wolf tail. He felt claws and fangs grow. His hands and feet turned into paws. He now had the general shape of a wolf but there was more. His vocal cords grew giving him a deeper and scarier voice.

Manic now noticed that his growls of pain now sounded like evil laughter.

Now the little wolf was growing. His muscles bulked up and throbbed until he had the strength of a true Alpha werewolf. His body finished growing as he now stood almost as tall as Manic. His evil laughter echoed.

_Very nice,_ Shade said as he felt his strong muscles.

_You are now an Alpha in our pack,_ Manic said, grinning.

_Good._

_Now what do you say we go buff up the rest of my pack and then expand it even further?_ Manic asked.

_How are we going to do that?_ Shade asked. _The other pack will come after us._

_I have a plan,_ Manic said, grinning. He leaned over and whispered his plan in Shade's ear.

_That will work perfectly,_ Shade said.

_But remember the point of the plan is to expand our pack._

They both took huge breaths and let out a bone chilling howl into the dark night. Then they ran off to their pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow's pack had finished feeding for the night and returned to their den with their new allies.

_Good thing this place is huge,_ Shadow said.

They all went inside and lay down. Soon they were asleep. Sonic and Shadow, however, were dreaming the exact same dream. They saw each other and they both heard a voice.

"Sonic, Shadow. You must stop Manic and fulfill the prophecy."

_We're not trying to fulfill the prophesy we're trying to stop werewolves from ruling over humans._

"There's another prophecy."

_Another one?_

"That two werewolf Alphas will grow into the kings of all werewolves and save the humans."

_How do we do that?_

But Sonic and Shadow had woke up before they could hear it. Sonic saw Tails had woke them up and he was frantic.

_We've got a big problem,_ the orange wolf said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks to backyardgameboy for helping me write Chapters 16-18.**


End file.
